PROJECT ABSTRACT The 19th International Symposium on Infections in the Immunocompromised Host will be held in Santiago, Chile at the Hotel Sheraton San Cristbal from November 13-15, 2016. The International Immunocompromised Host Society (ICHS) has successfully organized these Symposia for over 35 years. The ICHS Symposium is attended by close to 400 international delegates from over 40 countries with a goal of conveying the latest advances, treatments, and topics relevant to the immunocompromised host to a global audience. These year's topics include: antifungal therapy, new hepatitis antiviral treatments, advances in diagnostic tools, the impact of Zika virus on immunocompromised individuals, development of vaccines, update on current immunosuppresors, and biological agents. Past support from the NIH for this conference has gone towards supporting the cost of travel for new investigators, trainees, women, and underrepresented individuals to attend. This conference promotes interactions between investigators from all over the world as well as young investigators with experienced investigators and research scientists with clinicians.